


What Goes Around Comes Around (Best Thing I Never Had)

by Sweet_Serendipity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fake Dating, M/M, idek what this is, sexual tension i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Serendipity/pseuds/Sweet_Serendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam isn't over his failed relationship with Sophia so when he runs into her and her new boyfriend Zayn, Liam drags a very willing Harry into pretending to be his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Goes Around Comes Around (Best Thing I Never Had)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll try to update this every week, probably on Mondays or Tuesdays, but it depends on how busy I am.   
> thankfully i have a very persistent friend in Ahi who i'm sure will pressure me into finishing this, and a great Beta, thank you gloria.   
> Also, this is my first fic so i apologize if it's not very good. i'm trying my best :)  
> vane, this is for you. sorry for not finishing your lirry birthday fic but i hope you like this well enough.   
> also thank you to fio. idk why, but thank you :)

Liam was having a marvelous time at Niall’s party after having spent the whole week prepping for his history test. He didn’t have the best memory, so he had to dedicate more time than others to get a decent grade. He had arrived with Louis about two hours ago, but the moment they made their way to the party; Louis had disappeared, which really wasn’t that unusual. You couldn’t really count on Louis when it came to parties. He drank too much, and Liam who had been deprived of any alcoholic beverages when he was young, never really got a taste for it. But tonight would be the first time he was out and had plans since he vowed to stay home every day that whole week so he could pass his test.

He sat on Niall’s sofa. He might not like to drink much, but he liked to observe people; especially when they were drunk and acting foolish. That’s when he saw her.

Sophia entered Niall’s flat with a man he didn’t recognized, but he knew the man was very handsome.

Liam hadn’t really ever been over Sophia since they had broken up three months ago. Louis was always on his case telling him to get over her, but he thought three months really wasn’t the long a time to be over someone, especially someone as beautiful and kind as Sophia.

Liam tried to avoid eye contact with her, but unfortunately, fate wasn’t on his side that night since Sophia spotted him right away, and was making her way to meet Liam on the coach with the handsome boy on tow.

“Hi, Liam” Sophia said softly, looking down at him from where she was standing, a shy smile on her face. Liam could smell her perfume.

“Hi.” He said, waving lamely.

“I guess you haven’t met Zayn.” She said, pointing at the handsome boy behind her. He really was pretty, with hazel eyes and a hint of a beard. He was wearing a leather jacket and combat boots. He couldn’t have looked more different than Liam with his stupid red plaid shirt.

“No. I haven’t had the pleasure.” Liam said, standing up and putting his hand out for a handshake. Zayn shook it, and smiled a small smile at Liam. He was really pretty.

“Zayn.”

“Yeah, she said.” Liam didn’t know what had compelled him to be rude. He was never snarky or in any way rude.

“So…” Sophia tried, in an attempt to break the tension. “Are you seeing someone?”

“I..” Of course he wasn’t seeing anyone, but he didn’t want Sophia and Zayn to think he was still pining for Sophia. “Yeah. I am seeing someone as a matter of fact.”

Sophia looked taken aback for a moment, probably assuming Liam was still in love with her, which he was, but he didn’t want her to know. “Do I know her?”

In that moment, Liam saw Harry Styles walking nearby. He and Liam had been in a class together once, and while they weren’t friends; they sort of got along. Liam stopped Harry with his hand from going wherever he was destined to. Harry stumbled a bit, and Liam had to steady him. Before Sophia could see the look of confusion on Harry’s face, he grabbed him by the collar of his pink satin shirt, and kissed him _hard_.

Harry immediately went pliant against Liam, and Liam had to hold him up as they kissed. Liam _hated_ himself. Harry was probably drunk. Was this taking advantage of him?

Liam pulled back, and pretended not to notice Harry chasing after his lips when he opened his eyes. After a few seconds, Harry opened his eyes and smiled. He was most definitely drunk. He took Harry by the arm, and turned to face Sophia who looked a bit confused, and a very pale-looking Zayn. When he turned to look at Harry, Harry was also looking a bit pale. He had no idea if Harry was about to throw up or if something else was going on.

“Um…” Liam cleared his throat, “This is Harry. My boyfriend.”

If Harry was by any way surprised by that sentence, he didn’t let it show. Actually, he got closer to Liam, and took his hand in his; lacing their fingers together, and smiled the sweetest smile he’d ever seen on Harry’s face, both dimples making an appearance.

“Hi Zayn. Long time no see.” Harry directed at Zayn, and Liam was utterly lost as to what was going on.

“Hey Harry.” Zayn-still looking very pale- said in a low voice.

Sophia, thankfully voiced Liam’s thoughts, “Wait. How do you two know each other?”, she said, pointing from Harry to Zayn.

“We, uh…” Zayn mumbled, “We used to date each other.

“Um, you what?” Liam directed at Harry, who was looking more and more like he was going to pass out or something.

“Yeah…” Harry giggled, a bit endearing, to be honest, putting his weight on Liam. “Don’t you remember? I told you I was in a relationship with Zayn for _two_ years, but he couldn’t keep it in his pants so we had to call it quits.” Harry was still laughing, but now it was no longer endearing, it was a more like a hysterical laugh, like a hyena, but like a cute hyena really. “Do you recall, Zayn?”

Sophia looked very uncomfortable, and Zayn looked like he was _this _close from killing Harry.__

 _ _“Okay,” Liam said in an upbeat tone. “I guess that’s my cue to get this one to bed.”__

 _ _

“You’ll help me undress, right Liam?”

_Oh my god._

“We’re leaving….” Liam announced, tugging Harry’s hand and guiding him towards the kitchen where he was sure to find Louis talking to a pretty brunette. He got closer to Louis, and tapped him on the shoulder, his other hand still holding onto Harry’s.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Liam said when Louis and the girl turned to look at him. Louis looked annoyed, but his expression dramatically changed to one of amusement as he saw a very drunk Harry Styles behind Liam.

“Louis, can we talk?”

“We definitely can,” He turned to the girl and said, “Eleanor, can you give us a mo’?”

The girl, Eleanor, smiled and headed towards the living room.

“So what’s going on?” Louis smirked, looking at Harry who was doing a very good job of trying to sleep on Liam, draping himself on Liam’s back.”Why is Harry Styles sleeping on your back?”

In a rush, Liam spilled all his guts, “I sort of ran into Sophia and her new boyfriend, so I told her I was dating Harry who happened to be walking nearby, so I kind of kissed Harry, who is super drunk by the way, but then it turned out that Harry had dated Zayn, and I don’t know how it happened, but Harry’s drunk, and I don’t feel like he’ll be able to get home on his own, and I feel responsible.”

Louis tried his hardest not to laugh and failed. “I’m sorry, Payno.” But he kept laughing. When he calmed down, he said, “Why did you _even_ tell her you were dating Harry?”

“Because, otherwise, she would’ve thought I was still pining for her!” Liam whispered-yelled.

“But you _are_ still pining for her.” Louis pointed out unhelpfully. “And that’s not what I meant. I mean, you could have told her you were dating some random she didn’t know, not drag drunky Styles into this.”

“Heyyyy” Harry yelled weakly from Liam’s back, “’m not drunk!”

Louis ignored him, “Why would you even be dating Harry Styles?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Liam didn’t mean to come across so defensive, but it sounded like Louis didn’t think he could date Harry. Liam knew that he and Harry were very different, and that Harry was very popular amongst everyone, really, but why couldn’t Harry be attracted to Liam?

Louis just shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess he _is_ your type. Leggy, brunette, green eyes with a questionable fashion sense.”

“Hey! Sophia dressed just fine!” Liam protested.

“If you say so… but mate,” he smiled wickedly, “You’re supposed to be defending your boyfriend, not your ex. Harry won’t be pleased.”

At that, Harry came back to life again, “What?”

“Nothing. Keep dreaming, sleeping beauty.” Louis told Harry, amused. “So, anyway, what are you gonna do with sleeping beauty here?”

Liam looked over his shoulder to see Harry completely asleep. How he managed to be asleep in such an awkward and uncomfortable position, Liam didn’t know, but he did look kind of peaceful and Liam knew he couldn’t just leave him alone. He motioned for Louis to help him with Harry, and Louis obediently went and transferred Harry’s pliant body so he was in the middle of Liam and Louis, both hoisting him up. Silently, they exited the party, and went to catch a taxi with Harry standing like a puppet between them.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into helping me.” Liam apologized. “I know you probably wanted to stay awhile with Eleanor, or at least say goodbye.”

Louis shrugged, as a cab finally pulled over, and they managed to drag Harry’s sleeping body inside the cab. “I got her number. I´ll just say you had an emergency. You owe me, though.” He said as Liam closed the door behind him.

The ride home was spent in silence, only interrupted once or twice by one of Harry’s snores. Liam didn’t feel like talking. He had dragged Harry into his mess, and the possibility of Harry potentially not remembering what happened tonight haunted him. How was he going to explain to Harry why he was in some flat? Although maybe waking up in random flats was a normal occurrence to Harry. He figured it might be. Harry had that strange quality about him that made you want to help him, or keep him, like a cat. Anyway, Sophia would probably want to meet up again, go on a double date or something. He wasn’t entirely sure that Sophia had bought that he and Harry were an item. She’d want proof.

When they got to Liam and Louis’ shared flat, Louis was half asleep so Liam decided that he might as well just carry Harry up the stairs. Louis went immediately to his room where Liam suspected he had just collapsed into bed. He gave Harry his bed, taking off his boots and tucking him in. He went to the kitchen to bring a glass of water and some paracetamol for Harry, and putting it on the nightstand, not envying the hangover he was probably going to have the next morning.

When he was about to leave, Harry spoke softly “Liaaaam”. It was more a whine than anything, but it startled Liam nevertheless, and he stopped, turning around so he could see Harry’s face. “Yeah?”

“Stay with me, yeah?” He whispered once Liam had walked towards the bed, staring at Liam with bright hopeful eyes. Liam thought the whole ordeal was very awkward since while they did know each other, it wasn’t like they were best friends who always hung out. However, in that moment, Liam seriously wondered if anyone had ever denied Harry anything, especially when he was looking at Liam like that. He found himself incapable of refusing, so he just smiled and said, “Yeah, okay.” before getting into bed with Harry.

__


End file.
